


See Me Kneel

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josephine asks Cadash to use an accessory she heard about from The Iron Bull. Title is from Transfigurations 12, verse 2.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	See Me Kneel

Josephine’s desk in her personal chambers was in complete disarray. The letters and petitions scattered, an ink bottle overturned and her wax seal set rolling about on the floor. To be fair, what did she expect to happen if she insisted on laying the Inquisitor across said desk and kissing her between her legs until she screamed? Cadash came back to herself panting and trembling, her legs still draped over Josephine’s shoulders. She looked down to between her thighs and saw Josephine’s face, her chin resting on Cadash’s navel and a smug lazy smile on her mouth which was wet and slick from its ministrations. Cadash sat up and pulled Josephine up to kiss her.

“Is my lady satisfied?” Josephine asked, teasing light touches across Cadash’s belly. The dwarf grabbed her wandering hands and replied

“Wonderfully so, my lady. The only problem is, how to repay you?”

“I have a…suggestion, if I may be so bold.”

“Oh yes?”

“I arranged for a delivery of an…accessory I had heard the Iron Bull talk of. I was hoping you would use it with me.”

Cadash raised her eyebrows quizzically as Josephine stepped away to a small chest in the corner of her chamber. When Josephine turned back to her and Cadash saw what she held in her hands she felt herself blush all over. An assortment of straps dangled from a shaft in smooth leather, stiffened and polished to a sheen. She eyed it warily, unsure of her feelings and of the effect it was having on her body. Josephine hesitated,

“I – I understand if you do not want to…”

“Is there something it can give you I cannot? Am I not enough for you?”

“No! It’s just…” Josephine sighed, then took a deep breath and continued “It is not the thing itself I want, I would not want it from just anyone, man or otherwise. It is _you_ I want, you inside me, you wearing this.” She took Cadash’s hand “You are more than enough for me. I should not have asked. I’ll put this away.”

“No.” Cadash stopped her, cupping her cheek “Is this truly what you want?” Josephine bit her lower lip but nodded. Cadash smiled, “Then your wish is my command, my lady.” Josephine looked up at her through her eyelashes and whispered,

“I was rather hoping _you_ would command _me_ …”

Cadash felt her stomach jolt but she nodded and gripped Josephine’s wrists tightly. “You will tell me if you wish to stop. And I will not humiliate or insult you, that I refuse.” Josephine held her gaze for the longest moment and then nodded. “Then kneel and put that on me.”

Josephine smiled and knelt, arranging the harness on the floor for Cadash to step into. She pulled the straps up and settled them in place, looping the vertical ones round Cadash’s cheeks and sitting the waistband snugly over her hips. She was about to move her hands away but Cadash stopped her, gripping her wrists firmly.

“Tighter.” she commanded.

Josephine nodded and pulled the straps through the buckles until they bit into Cadash’s skin making her moan. Cadash looked down at the shaft with its base nestling in between her lips, pressing lightly on her clit and nudging ever so slightly at her entrance. The length of it stood out from her body, the tip of it bobbing and when she moved, the whole thing jerked. The desire it raised in her surprised her, it felt _good_ to look down and see it there, ready and strong. Josephine was already eyeing it hungrily but Cadash decided to tease her. She turned around and pretended to study some papers on the desk so that Josephine saw her bare rear framed by the leather straps. Josephine made to follow her but Cadash demanded,

“No. Stay there, on your knees.”

She continued to move about the room, pretending to be ignoring the Ambassador, making sure Josephine got to see every angle of her. Josephine’s eyes followed her and the desire gleaming in them was gratifying to say the least. At last, she walked back to Josephine, stopped in front of the older woman, and ran a hand through her hair to grip the back of her head.

“Take me into your mouth.”

Josephine leant forward and parted her lips slightly, just enough to press a kiss to the tip of the shaft. Cadash nudged herself forward to push more into the Ambassador’s mouth, filling her. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked and swallowed, her tongue lathing over the leather. Every tug and nudge of the shaft travelled down to between Cadash’s legs so that she could actually feel what Josephine was doing. It was too much too soon, and the dwarf pulled out, panting hard. Josephine tried to protest but Cadash gripped her jaw, placing her thumb on the Antivan’s lips to hush her. She ran her thumb over Josephine’s bottom lip and slid the tip in between for her to bite gently.

“Go to the sofa and kneel in front of it.” Josephine stood and obeyed but before she knelt Cadash spoke again “Wait.” She crossed to join her and taking two of the small scatter cushions, placed them on the stone floor. “Now kneel.” Josephine smiled at the courtesy and took her place, facing the sofa, resting her forearms on the seat. “Move your knees further apart.”

The Ambassador was now prone, her knees separate enough to force her to lean forward to keep her balance, her buttocks high in the air and her breasts hanging free, swaying gently with the gravity. Cadash smothered a moan at the sight, it would not do to show how much power Josephine had over her. She drew the silk sash from one of the formal uniforms in the wardrobe and trailed it over Josephine’s back making her shiver.

“I am going to cover your eyes. Would that be to your liking?”

“Yes.”

Cadash gave Josephine a light smack on her rear making her gasp “How do you address me Josephine?”

Josephine smiled in enjoyment, “My lady.”

“Well then, would you like me to cover your eyes?”

“Yes, my lady.” Cadash rewarded her with a hot kiss to her neck and by tying the sash carefully round her eyes. “Touch yourself, Josephine.”

Josephine brought her own hand between her legs, hesitatingly at first but after a few strokes she lost her self-consciousness. Feeling her desire start to peak, Josephine stopped her ministrations and turned her head over her shoulder to where she thought Cadash might be standing.

“Come here” she invited but got no response, “Cadash?” she reached to lift the scarf on her eyes and received a flick on her wrist.

“Did I say you could stop?”

“I want you to touch me.”

“Be careful what you wish for.”

Cadash had collected a feather quill and a leather glove whilst Josephine rocked against her own hand. She now took the feather and traced it down Josephine’s back making her shiver. She ran it round her nipples, down her belly, along her neck, in between the cheeks of her buttocks. It was such a light touch, barely skimming Josephine that it was almost unbearable, her skin pebbling. Cadash swapped it out for the leather glove and continued her tracing until suddenly she flicked it against Josephine who gasped at the sting.

“Do you still wish me to touch you?”

“Yes.” Another crack of leather and an answering gasp “My lady!”

When Josephine’s back and thighs were covered in pink marks Cadash stopped and walked away again. Josephine turned her head blindly and protested but Cadash shushed her. Sneaking out on to the balcony and praying no one saw her, stark naked and sporting a phallus, she grabbed a handful of snow off the railing and hurried back inside. She split the snow between her palms and kept it there until her fingers were numb from cold, then discarded it in the washbowl. With her ice-cold hands, she traced round Josephine’s nipples, cupping her breasts. The woman screamed at the cold and the painful hardening of her already tight nipples. But as the shock wore off and her skin adjusted, she began to delight in the way Cadash’s fingers burned her, in the cool relief where sweat had begun to bead on her skin. The cold dissipated from Cadash’s hands and she paused to coat them in the oil she had set to warm over a candle. The warm, slick touches soothed the shivering from the feather, the sting from the leather and the cold of the snow. Josephine had never felt so many sensations across her skin and it was now so sensitive it seemed to be alive quite apart from her, everything heightened with her eyes bound. Her breasts became supple and heavy under the attention lavished on them, her thighs and buttocks slick and rosy. At long last, Cadash cupped her mound and began to rock her hand against her. Josephine nearly sobbed with relief before hitching her breath in anticipation as she felt Cadash settle between her thighs and line herself up to her entrance.

“Josephine?”

“My lady?”

“I am going to take my pleasure now and I will not stop until I am satisfied. Neither will you, is that clear?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“You will not finish until I give you permission?”

“No, my lady. Not until you allow it.”

“Very good.”

Cadash pushed herself in slowly, nudging in and pausing for Josephine to stretch before going further. It was deliciously languid, inching in bit by bit until at last she felt her hips meet Josephine’s buttocks. She withdrew almost completely, the shaft slick and shiny with Josephine’s eagerness. The Ambassador mewled and Cadash thrust into her again, harder than before. She set up a rhythm, deep and hard, anchoring herself against Josephine’s hips with a strong grip. In and out, a twist here, a nudge there, every movement she made travelling down to between her own legs and making her tremble. Josephine was panting, already at her peak but trying to stave it off. Cadash leant forward to kiss her neck, biting the soft tissue of her shoulder, her thumb reaching round to press on Josephine’s clit. Josephine gasped and plucked at her hand, trying to remove it,

“You can’t touch me there, I’ll finish, please!”

“You will not finish until I tell you. And I will touch you where I please.”

She continued stroking at her while the shaft moved inside, the tip brushing against the rough patch on her inner walls. Josephine cried out and started to shake so Cadash grabbed her forearms, stretching them out behind her and pulled her up off the sofa, forcing her to arch her back, still thrusting mercilessly into her from behind.

“You will hold on Josephine. You will wait for me.”

They were both sweating and panting, Josephine nearly sobbing with frustrated pleasure. Cadash felt her end approaching and wrapped an arm round Josephine’s torso, pressing her close against her, tweaking at a nipple with her fingers. She whispered hoarsely into her ear,

“You may finish Josephine. Come for me!”

Josephine’s head snapped back, and she let out a long, shuddering cry, her muscles clenching over and over and wetness trickling down her thighs. Cadash peaked simultaneously, her climax fuelling her hips in one last desperate, frantic sequence of sharp thrusts. She released Josephine who fell onto the sofa, still trembling, and carefully withdrew from her. Cadash slipped the harness from round her hips and gently untied the blindfold then drew Josephine into her arms and cradled her. She kissed her temple and stroked her hair,

“Are you alright my love? Was it too much?”

Josephine smiled and shook her head,

“It was everything. It was perfection.”

Cadash smiled in return and lay back with Josephine resting against her chest, stroking her back in lazy circles. They drifted off together, in amongst the disarray of cushions and papers, heedless of the mess, sated and feeling so, so cherished. 


End file.
